bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Hades Slayer Melina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60915 |no = 1278 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 112 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = Melina's role of gathering intelligence during infiltration missions gave her connections with various organizations throughout the Empire. Supposedly, she was in touch with prominent figures such as her uncle, the commissioner of the secret army, as well as a dark magician in charge of all the empire's magicians, and the former commander of the imperial knights. As such, she was familiar with the inner workings of not only the nations she infiltrated, but the Bariura Empire as well, including the personal information of many people. She was rightfully feared by many, not only for her role as a master assassin, but for the secrets she possessed. |summon = The farmer grows crops. The blacksmith makes tools. And the assassin kills people. That's all there is to it! |fusion = He he, I'm even stronger than ever! I wonder what Elza will think when she sees me next! |evolution = He he, these new toys must be for me? Now who am I gonna play with? | hp_base = 4028 |atk_base = 1756 |def_base = 1493 |rec_base = 1760 | hp_lord = 5810 |atk_lord = 2362 |def_lord = 2020 |rec_lord = 2367 | hp_anima = 6552 |rec_anima = 2169 |atk_breaker = 2560 |def_breaker = 1822 |def_guardian = 2218 |rec_oracle = 2565 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2164 | hp_oracle = 5067 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Bloody Shadow Blade |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 15% reduction |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fortra Lamina |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 50 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 600 |sbb = Extinction |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (onsecutive uses boost damage), probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, high probable Injury, Weak effects & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 150% boost to multiplier per use, 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 80% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 520~1270 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60914 |evointo = 60916 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Melina2 }}